


Dinner Date

by Kairyn



Series: MCKU= Must Consent to Kink Universe/Marvels Constantly Kinky Universe [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: Loki and Tony have a dinner date. They don't pay much attention to the dinner, though.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: MCKU= Must Consent to Kink Universe/Marvels Constantly Kinky Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Dinner Date

Loki sipped the wine in front of him and nodded to show his approval. The glass was filled properly along with Tony's and then left there at the table. The restaurant was incredibly elite, which was to be expected, really. And Tony had booked them a very specific booth. One semi-private but not entirely secluded. Loki sipped at his wine again and tried to ignore the vibrations in his ass. "You're looking pretty flushed there, Bambi," Tony said casually as he traced the edge of his phone. "You doing alright?"

"I'm fine," Loki said. He'd endured more intense sensations for longer. Tony had only put the vibrator in during the ride over and hadn't even cranked it up to the highest setting. Undoubtedly it was distracting but for now tolerable. So long as Loki didn't move much. The walk into the restaurant had been the hardest part so far. Loki put his wine glass down and gave Tony a smile. "We haven't gone out to dinner in a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that, babe. You know how busy I get," Tony said as he grabbed his own glass of wine.

"I do know. But I got into this knowing you were often busy," Loki said. "Speaking of, how is your work? Still fighting with the suppliers of the motherboards?"

Tony gave a noise of exasperation. "I'm about ready to just set up a new plant somewhere and make them myself," he said. "Really, what is so hard to understand about my specs? It's written out in English!"

Loki smiled and rested his chin on his hands as he listened to Tony launch into a long rant. He never entirely forgot that there was a long thick vibrator wedged in his ass, but he tried to keep his attention off of it so as to not get too excited too quickly. He was not completely successful, and he could feel his body heating up bit by bit.

By the time dinner was brought, Loki was fighting the urge to squirm in his seat. Tony didn't seem to notice, but Loki wasn't fooled. Tony knew damn well what he'd caused. "You sure you're alright?" Tony asked as he cut off a piece of steak.

Loki fought the urge to shift because that would only make it worse. "I'm fine." He ignored the ache in his crotch and ate a small bite of fish. It had to be a small bite, or he wasn't sure he'd manage.

Loki had wondered why Tony had asked him to wear a lace thong under his trousers, and now it was apparent why. The underwear was snug at the best of times, and as the vibrator worked to get Loki more and more worked up, it became uncomfortably tight. The lace felt like it would be imprinting on his skin, and Loki wanted nothing more than to rip it off and free his growing erection.

Tony smirked and took a long sip of his wine. Loki almost missed Tony doing something on his phone, but even if he had, he would have caught how the vibrator increased in intensity. He jerked and almost cursed before catching himself. "Hiccup?" Tony suggested.

"... must have been," Loki said before taking a moment to slowly breathe and adjust to the much more insistent vibrations he was impaled on. His eyes glanced around the restaurant, but it was dim enough that nobody had noticed his jolt.

Loki picked at his food and sipped his wine but was too distracted to eat much. "Maybe you should handle that," Tony said after he had polished off half of his steak.

"There's nothing to handle," Loki said.

Tony tsked and shook his head. "Come on, Bambi. You're getting all red in the face." Tony did something on his phone and then lowered it beneath the table. "Take care of yourself, Pet," Tony urged softly.

"We're in public," Loki said.

"Then you'll have to be quiet, won't you?"

Tony pulled a pair of glasses from his coat pocket and put them on for some reason. Loki swallowed hard and glanced around the restaurant again. Tony's gaze was unhindered by the glasses he wore and was burning through him, so Loki found himself unzipping his pants under the table. He shouldn't in any way be doing this, but something about how intently Tony was watching him had Loki folding to his whims. Besides, the long tablecloth should more than hide everything.

Loki pulled the black lace down enough to free his cock and nearly gasped at how much better it already was. He didn't let out the noise and made his expression go back to neutral as best he could. Tony was smirking at him, but his eyes were still so intently fixed on Loki. "Go ahead. Touch yourself," Tony said softly.

Loki shivered and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock gently. When they had come into the restaurant, Tony had insisted Loki sit in the seat against the corner. Loki could see the entire room full of patrons behind Tony as he began to stroke himself. It was embarrassing as hell and incredibly dangerous, but Loki was so unbearably hard.

"That's it," Tony said. "Good boy, just go slow, and nobody will notice."

Loki nearly let out a whine but stopped it from escaping. He wasn't going to melt just because Tony gave him a little praise. Still, he took Tony's advice and slowly moved his hand so as to not attract attention. "You look so damn hot when you're touching yourself," Tony said.

Loki huffed a little and continued to move his hand slowly up and down his shaft. He couldn't help but be overly aware of every time someone looked in the direction of their table. "Spread your legs a little more, babe."

Loki blinked, caught off guard by that order. Tony tapped on the side of his glasses, and Loki then noticed something was projected faintly across the glass. He felt his face turn bright red as he realized Tony must be using his phone and the glasses to still see what Loki was doing. "You-"

"Shh, remember you can't get loud, Bambi," Tony said, still smirking. "Just spread your legs a bit more, so I can see."

Loki still felt like his face was on fire from embarrassment but parted his legs more. He almost whined as that put more pressure on the vibrator still working in his ass. Before he could stop himself, Loki gave two fast strokes that were probably far too obvious. He paused and looked around the restaurant but sighed when nobody seemed to have been looking his way.

"You're such a bastard," Loki said.

"Mmhmm. And you love it," Tony said. "Keep touching yourself, babe. I'm enjoying the show."

Loki struggled to keep his expression neutral as he slowly masturbated under the table. "One of these days, I'm going to do this to you," Loki said. He paused his hand again with frustration as someone looked their way.

"I look forward to it, babe," Tony said. "Think you can get your pants down?"

Loki's face definitely turned red at that. "What? No!" he hissed.

"Alright, alright, just a suggestion," Tony said as he picked up his wine. He took another sip as if everything were normal, and he wasn't watching his lover jerk off under the table in public.

Loki shivered and risked stroking his aching cock a little faster. He kept an eye on everyone in the restaurant to make sure they weren't noticing his arm's repetitive motions. Loki froze his movements when he noticed the waiter coming their way.

Tony turned enough to see what caught his attention and smirked at Loki. "Keep going, babe. You just have to be careful."

Loki did whine at that but found himself running his hand up and down his length anyway. The waiter checked in that the meal was fine and asked if they wanted anything else. Loki wished the man would stop looking at him so much because it made it very hard to keep jerking off with him right there being attentive.

Loki's cock was leaking as he stroked it, and he just wanted the waiter to go away. But Tony took his time in asking about different desserts and whatnot. Loki cursed him in his mind up until Tony ordered them something, and the waiter finally left. "Sorry, Pet, I couldn't resist," Tony said with a grin. "You look so cute, all flustered and frustrated."

"You're such an ass," Loki said as he took the chance that nobody was looking to speed up his hand.

"Mm, you could always stop jerking off if you were that bothered," Tony said.

Loki was struggling to not make it too obvious how unbearably aroused he was. He gripped the table cloth with his free hand as he rubbed himself. There was no way he could just stop. Not with how close he was. Loki fought the urge to close his eyes or make some noise to indicate what he was doing. He couldn't quite keep his breathing normal, but none of the other customers had noticed.

"Damn, you look so hot when you're fighting yourself," Tony said softly. "I want to bend you over this table and pound you so hard..."

"Shit," Loki said softly, imagining that scenario far too readily. The vibrator inside his ass was so solid as Loki unconsciously tightened on it, almost making him moan aloud. Loki glanced around the dining room for any sign someone was noticing what he was doing.

Once some man that looked to be in his mid-fifties looked away, Loki took his chance. He quickly pushed his pants down off his hips. Tony's expression was well worth it as Loki spread his bare legs beneath the table. The thong he was wearing was nowhere near enough to disguise Loki's balls or the base of the vibrator in Loki's ass. Especially as Loki shifted backwards so that Tony's phone and, therefore, Tony had an easy view.

"Holy hell, I love you," Tony said. He was staring with a slightly open mouth and a hungry look in his eyes. One that made Loki start to jerk off again under the table.

It was impossible to find the perfect balance between too fast that it would be noticed and too slow to not be enough to get off. Loki's whole face felt like it was on fire as he stroked himself. Every time someone looked in their direction, Loki felt his heart nearly explode. "Oh, you're such a good boy," Tony said. "You look so good, and you're being just perfect." Loki whined a little bit and sped up his hand even though he shouldn't.

"That's right," Tony said. "You're perfect. You're doing so good and being so obedient for me. You're the best -the absolute best, Loki. Nobody could ever come close to as good as you. Just the perfect pet."

Loki couldn't possibly keep an eye on if anyone was watching or not. He dropped his head and stifled his noise with his free hand as it all became too much. He came under the table all over his hand. Loki allowed himself to slump back as he panted for air. "So beautiful, Loki. You're amazing," Tony praised as Loki continued to shiver in the release.

Loki felt boneless and somewhat separate from his body as he caught his breath. He was a little slow to come back, but when he did become aware of the world around him again, Loki looked for any sign he had been found out for having just cum in public like that. He sighed in relief that nobody was staring at their table. "God, you're just absolutely perfect," Tony said. "So damn hot I might have to rub one out in the bathroom before we leave. You've got me so damn hard, Bambi..."

Loki smiled a little. "Sounds like you did that to yourself," he said as he subtly moved his napkin below the table to wipe off his hand and cock. "This was all your idea, Tony."

"I'm always my own worst enemy," Tony said before picking up his water and taking a long drink. He pocketed his glasses and pulled his phone back out. A few quick motions and the vibrations finally stopped in Loki's backside. It was a relief, and Loki would have a chance to properly catch his breath.

The waiter came over just then with the dessert that Tony ordered them and cleared away the other plates. Loki tried hard to not think about the fact that he was half-naked and just jerked off under the table. The waiter left, and Loki was then faced with the problem of how to get his pants back on properly without anyone noticing. 

After looking at the rest of the room for a long few minutes to make sure nobody was watching, Loki slid off his seat entirely to be under the table. He pulled his pants on and was about to get back in his seat when he noticed the bulge in Tony's pants. Well. Turn about was fair play and all that.

Loki shifted and reached for Tony's fly. He felt Tony jump and heard him curse. "Loki, what are you-" Tony's urgent whisper was cut short as Loki fished the billionaire's cock out of his trousers. 

Tony was so aroused Loki could see why he would say he needed to visit the bathroom before they left. Well, Loki would take care of that problem here and now. He leaned forward and licked the hard length of Tony's cock, pleased to hear Tony curse under his breath.

Loki licked his length again, being sure to drag the flat of his tongue slowly along every inch of it. On the third lick, Loki noticed Tony shift and smirked as he saw Tony was holding his phone under the table again. Loki gave the phone a wink before dragging his tongue up Tony's cock for a third time. Tony cursed again but was forced to keep quiet just like Loki had been if he wasn't going to give them away. So Loki took his time in tasting every bit of Tony's weeping erection multiple times.

Judging by how tightly Tony was holding the phone, Loki assumed he was getting his payback quite successfully. He smirked at that and wrapped his mouth around Tony's cock to begin the slowest blowjob he could muster. He didn't want to go too fast and risk Tony crying out, after all. He heard Tony curse again as Loki sucked on him.

Loki used his tongue to tease Tony's hole as he slowly began to drop down Tony's length. Loki felt a heady rush of power as Tony could only sit there and endure what Loki wanted to give him. He sucked a bit harder and pulled back a little bit, only to sink down again. Loki lifted a hand to slide into Tony's trousers and fondle his balls.

Luckily, Tony was seated facing the wall because Loki wasn't sure how passive his lover was able to keep his face. Judging by the hissed curses and occasional twitches, Loki was willing to bet not very much at all. Loki didn't let that stop him, though, and took Tony's cock further into his mouth and down his throat.

"Shit, Bambi... please. I'm losing my mind," Tony whispered.

Loki sucked harder, earning himself another hissed curse. He probably should be nice, but Tony hadn't exactly been nice himself. Loki pulled back and paid special attention to the head of Tony's cock. Loki flicked it with his tongue and blew cool air across it before licking away the fluid that was leaking out.

Loki went down on Tony again, sucking hard while still fondling his balls. "Ha, Loki... I'm almost there," Tony said softly.

Loki decided he would be nice and not drag it out too long. Besides, he didn't want anyone to wonder where he'd gone off to. So he sucked even harder and started bobbing his head to bring Tony even more pleasure. He heard a muffled noise above him, and then Tony was cumming into Loki's mouth.

Not really having anything else to do that didn't leave a telltale mess, Loki swallowed all of Tony's release. He pulled back and gave Tony another few licks before tucking him away again. Loki gave the phone another wink and was pleased when he heard Tony groan in response. Loki backed to his side of the table. He waited a minute, and then Tony said, "It's clear, Bambi."

Loki got up into his seat and reached for his water. He smirked at the look Tony was shooting him before taking a long drink. Tony shook his head. "I suppose I deserved worse," he said, smiling. "But you could have given me some warning."

"I could have," Loki agreed. "Now, we should probably finish our dessert and leave before we start really attracting attention."

"I'm going to so spank you when we get home," Tony said as he picked up his fork.

Loki smiled. "Maybe I'll spank you."

"Well, clearly, the only answer is to spank each other."

"Clearly."


End file.
